


Happy Birthday, Dear Tsukki

by julz314



Series: Happy Birthday, KurooTsukki [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, One Shot, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julz314/pseuds/julz314
Summary: Tetsurou Kuroo has had many relationships during high school, none of them he cared for. When Kenma, asks him if he remembers their birthdays Kuroo can only think of one: a birthday of a friend who made his life better. What happens when they meet again after their high school days?





	Happy Birthday, Dear Tsukki

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUKKI!!!!!

_Happy birthday to you…_

“Un… ah… ah….”

_Happy birthday to you…_

“Ah… suck it harder… Uhn yes just l-ike… that…”

_Happy birthday, dear Tsukki…_

“Ah… almost there… coming… ah…. More more… Ku-kuroo-aaaah!”

_Happy birthday to you._

\----

Tetsurou Kuroo had been the most popular guy throughout his years as a high school student. His tall presence, along with his super looks made girls – and even boys on some occasions – swoon for him.

As a high school boy, he didn’t care much for the extra attention. In the end all that Kuroo had wanted in his life was to play volleyball and enjoy his youth before adulthood would kick his ass. So of course it had come to a point where whenever someone asked him out he would simply agree and let things run down to its own end: he would become the boyfriend who would walk the girl back home, but only if it meant she would wait for him after practice.

 How many relationships had he officially been in in those 3 years? He would never be able to find the right answer. But there was one thing he knew: he hadn’t started one of them

“Can I ask you something, Kuroo?” his childhood friend Kenma had asked him one day near the senior’s graduation day.

“Oh-oh! Kenma wants to learn about the birds and the bees?” Kuroo has teased.

But the younger guy didn’t flinch. “Do you ever think you’ll truly fall in love with someone one day?”

The question had been a surprise attack from the bleach haired guy. Kuroo had never put on the spot like that before especially by his friend. _Play it cool,_ Kuroo told himself. “What do you mean?”

Kenma had always been the quiet type, even on the volleyball court. He was quiet, but the guy could observe everyone surrounding him like a hawk. It had creeped Kuroo out on many occasions but the guy had taken his friend’s talent as a weapon during games. So why was it being used on him right now?

“You and I both cannot count had many confessions you’ve had since you set foot in this school. You’ve went out with so many of the girls I bet you couldn’t even name a quarter of their names.”

“Er-” Kuroo didn’t know what to say, admitting defeat instantly.

His friend went on. “Do you even know one of their birthdays? You should at least know one, right?”

 _Shit._ Kuroo had to think. What about that last girl he had gone out with? Umm… _Shit I hate when Kenma’s right!_

One thought came to mind. One single person who he had the chance to train with on several occasions whenever the person visited Tokyo. This one person who had wanted to become a better player and had asked Kuroo for tips on how to be a better middle blocker. Though they had never been _together_ the guy had even stayed at his place a couple of times over weekends.

“September 27th,” Kuroo whispered.

“What?” Kenma hadn’t expected a date, his surprised expression told that much.

Kuroo was remembering, reminiscing on memories with the tall blonde kid from Karasuno High. Kuroo’s days as a volleyball player were now done with and it for the first time he realized he would never be playing volleyball with the other kid.

“Kuroo? Kuroo!”

The tall guy snapped out of his thought and realized in an instant that tears were running down his cheeks.

 _I want to see him again,_ was all he could think of.

___

The first couple of years as a university student had been a total 180 for Kuroo. Now that he was studying to be what he wanted to become – a gym teacher – it meant time to get serious about studying and working part-time to be able to pay some rent. Girls were not a thing on his mind no more and he would shrug off anyone who wanted to meet for coffee.

He hadn’t met with the blonde megane kid from Karasuno after his graduation and so two years had gone since they had talked to each other. The new school term had begun and Kuroo had already started his 3rd year. The sight of fresh new students made him remember back he had stepped on campus for the first time. Walking towards the building of his first class he could hear people talking about how the fresh meat looked weak and how they wouldn’t be able to last one semester.

He let them talk. Preferred to just walk by himself, sipping a drink from his coffee mug when---

“Ooomf!”

“Oh, excuse m-”

Kuroo looked down at the large coffee stain on his shirt before looking up to see who had bumped into him. His mind didn’t register right away but when it did he just couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Tsukki?”

____

Weeks went by and it felt as though nothing had changed between the two of them. Everything felt like back in the day whenever Kei Tsukishima would visit him for their weekend training rituals. Kuroo had quickly find out that Tsukishima lived in the university’s dorms. It was only for the first year as he had promised to work his ass off to save for apartment rent the following year. The guy was studying medicine with hope of becoming a sports physical therapist one day.

The guys hung out together every chance they had. They even would go for morning jogs together or go for that coffee Kuroo had declined on so many occasions on his first two years here.

This felt nice. This felt good… This was perfect.

The end of September fast approached and something clicked in Kuroo’s brain. He remembered that one conversation he had with his best friend in school. That one conversation about birthdays.

Looking at Tsukki who was sipping at his coffee cup while looking outside the coffee shop window he knew. Kuroo knew that this was something more.

_God, how he loved that guy._

“Erm Tsukki? You work on the 27th?” Kuroo suddenly asked, surprising both Tsukishima and himself.

The blonde blushed. “W-Why do you ask?”

“I’m off that night. I was wondering if you wanted to come by and just chill. That is unless you have other plans?”

Did Tsukishima know that Kuroo had gotten the information about his birth date?

“I don’t have plans. What do you have in mind?”

Kuroo thought for a moment. Dinner at home? Watch a movie or two? Sleep over?

_I want to kiss you._

“How about dinner at my place and maybe a movie? Just two guys lazing at home?”

After some thought Tsukishima nodded. “Alright then. It’s a date.”

Kuroo felt his heart explode like a firework at the sound of the last word.

____

Kuroo had over did it.

His apartment had never been this clean since he had moved in. Sweet scented candles filled the home with a nice calming aroma, but Kuroo didn’t feel one bit calm.

He was sweating his life away, scared of how the evening would unfold.

When the doorbell rang he almost bumped his head against an overhead counter in the kitchen. _Nice going, dumbass,_ he thought as he went to open the door.

He was left breathless. How in the world had he not felt like this before whenever the kid showed up? Were the butterflies in his stomach a reaction of his sudden epiphany about the younger ex-middle blocker?

“What?” Tsukki had all but said.

Kuroo noticed the soft blush on the boy’s cheeks. Maybe he was reading too much into this but maybe did… would he?

“Come in. Dinner is served.” Kuroo grinned, trying his best to keep his composure.

Thank all the Gods, dinner had gone by without any awkward incident. They had followed by watching one of Tsukki’s favorite movies from back when the guy visited Tokyo. They had watched this together so many times both had to try hard not to quote the actors’ lines.

They sat just like back in the day on the couch. Kuroo on the right, Tsukki not to far at the other end of the piece of furniture. Halfway through the movie though Kuroo had lost all attention to what was happening on the screen. Looking next to him he had what he wanted by his side. A sudden sensation hit him in the gut: as much as he wanted the guy he knew deep down that he didn’t want his friendship to end because of his stupid feelings.

He had realized it on the spot: every relationship he had back in school. He didn’t know their names. He didn’t know where any of those people were now or what they were doing with their lives. Hell, he barely kept in touch with Kenma now but at least they texted once in a while...

How would things be if Tsukki were to know…

“Kuroo? You ok?”

Kuroo snapped out of his thoughts, took another look at the man sitting next to him.

“I love you.”

 _Fuck. Shit. Fucking shit._ _Please don’t leave… I’m so sorry…._

“Wh-what?”

_Please don’t leave. I take it back. Please. Don’t go away. Stay with me…_

“I’m in love with you, Kei Tsukishima.”

There was a blank. Nothing moved, nothing happened. Panic took over Kuroo’s body and he decided to take the plunge. Jumping off the couch he got in front of his friend – the one he hopelessly loved – and kneeled in front of him.

“Make what you will of this tomorrow. Please let me get my feelings out just for tonight. Let me wish you happy birthday.”

The blush on Tsukishima’s face was now a bright red. A beautiful bright red. The guy smiled gently and nodded, unable to speak a word.

Kuroo’s heart fluttered. And just as if he was flying his body moved upwards, his lips meeting with Tsukki’s in a soft embrace that Kuroo hoped would show the blonde guy that he meant every word. Tongues met and the kiss deepened as Kuroo moved his body closer to Tsukishima’s. And then the miracle of all miracles happened…

As he felt Tsukki’s arms around his back there were two options as to why he had done so: either the kid was caught into the moment and was doing as Kuroo had begged him to or maybe, perhaps maybe the kid felt the same way he did.

_Oh please let it be the latter._

Their bodies moved together, hands exploring each other’s bodies. Kuroo felt his body temperature rise and it felt good. Everything was perfect as it should have been so long ago.  It was when Tsukishima let out a soft moan that Kuroo lost all composure, the bulge in his jeans getting tighter.

And from he was kneeling he could feel it: Tsukki’s was just as tight.

Kuroo’s hands went down on Tsukishima’s body, touching as much of it as their could before reaching the belt. It wasn’t as easy unbuckling a belt while facing it but Kuroo managed and soon enough the pants were pulled down slightly, revealing something to Kuroo he thought would make him die a happy man. He licked his lips before biting them softly. This whole moment felt like a dream and he hoped he would never have to wake up from it.

He kissed Tsukki’s erection from over the underwear, already wet from precum. As Kuroo prepared himself to pulled the piece of clothing down he looked up to Tsukki who was already having trouble keep his breathing in check.

“Happy birthday to you…” Kuroo began to sing in a whisper. The black boxers down Kuroo licked his lips once more before kissing the naked erection presented in front of him.

“Happy birthday to you…” The song continued, Kuroo brought his left hand on Tsukki’s left inner thigh while his right one grabbed the blonde’s hard cock.

Kuroo grinned, happy and oh so turned on. “Happy birthday, dear Tsukki…”

He took Tsukki’s length inside of his mouth, his tongue working magic around Tsukki’s shaft. He tasted every inches of the skin as he moved his head back and forth, letting the cock reach inside of his throat. Kuroo could feel Tsukishima trembling at the sensation his mouth brought to the guy and that turned him on even more, making him work even harder.

“Kuroo… oh _fuck_ this feels so good! More…. M-more!”

How could you refuse a demand such as this one?

Licking, teasing the rim around the head of the cock Kuroo was lost in estacy. The man of his dreams was moaning out his name so loud Kuroo didn’t even give a damn about the chance of getting heard by the neighbors. No, this was their moment and he was not going to let outsiders fuck this up for him.

“Suck it… uhn… oh yes… harder…. S-suck me… oh so good…”

Tsukki was long gone. His hands were now on top of Kuroo’s head, digging his nails deep. But Kuroo didn’t care. He wanted this. He wanted this man to acknowledge the love he felt for him.

“C-close… Kuroo… coming… ahhhh!!”

Kuroo was ready for it though and his throat began its overtime work, swallowing every drops of the warm milk. His arousal was hard between his legs but it this was not about him – he would have to take care of that later.

He waited. Took every pump inside of him and waited until Tsukki was satisfied enough and pushed the guy away, both breathing so hard and doing their best to catch their breath. When Tsukishima got back to his senses Kuroo move up again, his elbows resting on Tsukishima’s knees as their faces got close to one another…

“Happy birthday to you…” Kuroo ended the song before kissing Tsukishima hard on the lips. The blonde returned the kiss, still embracing the moment they had shared together.

Once they back away Tsukki helped Kuroo back on the couch. This time – and for the first time – they sat right next to each other. Kuroo let Tsukishima rest his head on his shoulder. This was heaven. This was perfect.

“Kuroo?”

“Yea?” The older one didn’t turn his head, just waited for Tsukki to talk.

“How did you know it was my birthday?”

Kuroo had to think for a moment. “Oh, I asked your brother way back in the day.”

“I see… Just one thing though.”

“Yea?”

Kuroo felt Tsukki moving his head around so that their eyes would meet. “If it’s my birthday, shouldn’t I be the one to blow the candle?”

The ex-Nekoma captain couldn’t help but to laugh out loud. Bringing both hands to Tsukki’s face he pulled the guy for another tender-loving kiss before pulling away.

“Well… just so you know: my birthday is November 17th.”

Tsukki grinned. “I’m looking forward to it, then.”


End file.
